Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drone and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, there is a drift towards having a drone capable of being manageable by an individual or a company. A drone, for example, corresponds to a flying object of such a shape as a plane or a helicopter flying by a control signal of a radio wave while not carrying a human. Recently, a case of sharing a video captured in the air using a camera embedded in the drone on the Internet is increasing and using a drone instead of a zimizib camera in a filming site is increasing.
Further, a technology of capturing a video while maintaining a space between a drone and a subject is recently developed. However, in order to capture a video while changing a capturing composition in consideration of a movement change of a subject and a status change of the subject, it is necessary to have a separate cameraman. A technology of capturing a video captured by a drone by automatically changing a capturing composition does not exist.
However, as owning a drone owned by an individual is increasing, a person tends to capture a video without a separate cameraman. Hence, the necessity for a technology of capturing a video captured by a drone by autonomously changing a capturing composition in consideration of a movement change of a subject and a status change of the subject is emerging.